


The Right Words

by MiHnn



Series: The Right Words [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should really not trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge One prompts - Adore and Need

  
"Would you stop fidgeting? You'll be fine."

That was the third time he had told her that, and it was the third time she had glared at him as a result. "I don't want to be _fine_ , I want to be exemplary."

"You're meeting my parents; that's exemplary," Draco mumbled dryly.

He was just raising his hand to grab the large brass knocker when she pulled down his arm in panic. Draco subsequently groaned out loud before he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now what?"

"I...um..."

He rolled his eyes. "Spit it out."

"What topics of conversation should we concentrate on?"

Draco shrugged lightly. "That's obvious. Stay on the one topic my parents could talk to anyone about."

"Oh?" she asked curiously. "And what's that?"

It was at that moment that Draco Malfoy stood straighter and smirked that award winning smile at her. "Me."

Hermione let out a flabbergasted, " _Excuse me_?"

Draco's grin didn't waver. "My parents are pure-bloods who have sired a son. _I_ am their greatest achievement. So _you_ need to compliment _them_ on their greatest achievement."

Hermione tried her best not to let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have known. Please tell me, oh Greatest-Achievement-of-the-Malfoy-Family, what exactly should I say about you?"

"Well," Draco began seriously, easily playing along. "You could always mention how devilishly handsome I am."

"Uh huh."

"How charming and witty..."

"Of course."

"You could say how you adore me. How you absolutely can't live without me."

"Goes without saying."

"And how you worship me-"

" _Worship you_?" She raised a mocking eyebrow at him.

"Of course," he said seriously. "No one could be with a Malfoy without worshipping that said Malfoy. That's unheard of."

Hermione shrugged lightly and turned to leave. “Well then, I guess I'm not with a Malfoy."

Draco immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, a playful smirk on his lips as he dropped his head teasingly towards her. "You could also tell them that even though you absolutely adore _me_ , I seem to absolutely need _you_."

Hermione looked up at him innocently. "Seem to?"

"It's difficult to say that I'm not when I can't get you out of my bloody mind."

Hermione was just about to say that she felt the same when she heard the sound of the brass knocker thud loudly against the grand door. She immediately narrowed her eyes at her companion who was getting too good at distracting her.

Draco simply smirked as he kept an arm around her waist and waited for the door to be opened.

It was thrown open by his mother, who had been eagerly expecting the arrival of her son. Her smile fell instantly.

"Mother, have you met my bride-to-be?" He pulled her closer.

Narcissa's features immediately turned grim.

It was obvious to Hermione that Draco had not in fact told his parents about her.

And _this_ was the man she was going to marry? She hoped to Merlin she wouldn't get Slytherin children.


End file.
